


Sometimes you have to let go kiddo

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Caring Sam, Dean can be a little shit sometimes, Death, Hunters, Hurt Gabriel, Love, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are in a happy relationship but after a hunt things got complicated.





	Sometimes you have to let go kiddo

They all came into a pretty small motel room after Dean opened the doors with a new key. Two hunters and their angels look around this cheap place. In the middle of the room there were two huge beds and a small table in front of them.  
-I really want to go back to the bunker..- Dean complained.-So how are we going to do it? I mean since angels need sleep....  
That was when Sam and Gabriel shared a questioning look. Since archangel got back they were flirting even more then before his death so sleeping in the same bed wasn't really a new thing for them. Of course without knowledge of their brothers. Meanwhile Dean and Cas started to realize feelings for each other so it was pretty obvious who's going to sleep where.  
-So you guys take the bed near doors and we will take the other one. Deal?- Gabriel spoke and the older Winchester looked at him in terror.-What?  
-You and my brother in the same bed?- hunter asked.  
-Oh c'mon Dean-o relax. It's not like there's something going on between us.- when Sam heard him he gave his angel a "shut up" bitch face.  
Dean sighed.  
-Okay... but keep your hands to yourself or I'll kill you again.-he warned.  
-So I think that's it.- Castiel spoke.-Let's take a shower and go to sleep. I'm already tired.- he yawned.  
Everyone agreed with that. Sam was the last one to bathroom and when he got out only in pajama pants and wet hair Cas was already laying in bed with Dean.  
When Gabriel saw his shirtless lover he just gave him a lustful look and bite his lower lip. Sam smiled shyly in respond and looked away.  
-What was that?- Dean asked finishing his beer then he placed empty bottle on the floor.  
-What do you mean?- archangel asked.  
-That look.  
-Come on Dean..- Castiel mumbled with closed eyes.- Stop overreacting and turn off the light.  
Hunter just sighed and did what he was told as Sam crawled next to Trickster.  
-Gabriel?- he spoke wrapping arm around angel when he knew the rest were asleep.  
-Yes, kiddo?  
-Maybe we should tell them?  
Gabriel turned to face him.  
-Do you really think it's a good idea?  
-I don't know but I'm tired of not being allowed to kiss you or simply hold you.  
-Really Sammy? When you came out of that bathroom I really wanted to fuck it and just fuck you.  
Sam smirked blushing a little.  
-But you know how your brother would react.  
-He would kick my ass.- hunter laughed.  
-I'm not gonna let him.-the other one assured.-Let's just not hold back and then we will find out how long would it take for our brothers to realize what's going on.-he smirked.  
-And that's why I love you.- younger Winchester bite his lip just before angel kissed him passionately.  
-I love you too kiddo.  
They woke up at 11 am. Dean was out to get some breakfast and Cas was talking a shower.  
-Good morning Samshine.-Gabriel greeted smiling at him lover.  
-You're in a surprisingly good mood.-Sam mumbled sleepily.-But could you let me sleep?  
-Oh come on sleeping beauty..  
-Shut up.- hunter hide his head in the pillow.  
-Can I at least get a kiss?- angel whispered into his ear.  
-Hdbdysbeu...-Winchester complained but lifted his head and placed a soft kiss on the other's lips.  
-I'm going to pretend like I saw nothing.- suddenly spoke Castiel who was coming out of the bathroom.  
-Um, Cas it's not like..- human started.  
-Relax guys. Maybe I don't understand many things but this one I get.  
-So you won't tell my brother?  
-If I wanted to have an apocalypse I wouldn't help you with stoping it many times.  
Gabriel just smirked and that was when Dean appeared in doors.  
-What's up guys?- he asked as Sam quickly got up from bed.  
Older hunter placed beer and, bought on a gas station, sandwiches on the table.  
-Have you got any new informations?- his brother asked.  
-Only that we have to hurry up because another 3 people died when we were sleeping.- he responded.  
-Okay then.  
After breakfast they started working. This case was supposed to be easy, just another demon that doesn't appreciate his existence, but it turned out to be one of the worst cases in their career. The demon appeared to be the "prince of hell" who was supposed to be dead a long time ago. By the end they killed him but Gabriel got wounded and for some reason healing was talking much longer then it supposed to.  
-Why is he not healing?!- Sam asked nervously as he dragged his angel into the motel room and laid him on the bed.  
-I don't know.- Castiel was as scared as the human.  
Dean was standing behind him looking worried but not about the angel. He was worried about his brother.  
-Gabe can you hear me?- youngest man asked kneeling next to the bed. He didn't care if Dean would find out about their relationship. The only thing that mattered was his angel's well being.  
-I... I think so....- he moaned from pain. Blood was still pouring out of the cut on his stomach.-Am... I.. in hell...? Because.. I stil... can see Dean...- he tried to laugh but he couldn't.  
-Bitch.  
-How do you feel?- Sam ignored his brother.  
-Like a piece of shit.- Gabriel smiled.  
Sam's eyes started getting wet and burning.  
-Sam stop it.- angel said.  
Human looked at him with a confusion in his eyes.  
-Everything will be alright.- he continued.  
Exchanging a quick look with Cas. Both angels knew it wasn't so sure.  
-I hope so because if you'll die I will go to heaven by myself and kill you again.-Sam laughed sadly.  
Days passed and Gabriel stopped bleeding but his wound was still opened. Sam wasn't eating much and sometimes was even forgetting to sleep, barley wanting to leave Gabriel's side.  
-What's going on?-Dean asked one day while they were out for dinner.  
-What do you mean?-his brother asked.  
-You don't eat and don't sleep. Are you going to tell me what's going on?  
-Nothing. It's okay.  
-No it isn't. Is it about him?  
-Who?  
-Gabriel.  
-No. It's not.  
-Sam please don't tell me it's about that Trickster who killed me hundred of times.  
-Why are you so tough on him?  
-Why?! Are you really asking this?!  
-Dean stop it.- Castiel tried to calm his half lover down.  
Sam was really mad at his brother.  
-And what if he changed?- hunter asked.  
-Are you saying that Trickster suddenly became good? You're kidding right?  
-He changed Dean.  
-Sam come on. Don't tell me you believe in that.  
-Then I won't.- after that he left.  
Sam Winchester came back to the motel where Gabriel was sleeping then he just sat on the side of the bed and sighed. Angel's face was pale and lips were dry. He was breathing peacefully.  
Hunter's eyes started becoming wet again.  
-I'm so sorry.- he whispered.- I shouldn't have left you alone there. I know I fucked up but please don't die. Not again.- that was when tears started falling from his eyes.  
The next day Gabriel's condition was the same. Dean didn't talk about last conversation with his brother but it was about to change.  
The hunter and his angel where standing in the room while Sam was talking with Gabriel.  
-Can't we just leave him here?-older hunter spoke.- I mean... I know he is your brother and everything but come on. We both know he won't make it.  
-Don't you dare to say that.- younger heard every word.  
-Why do you even care? He didn't change. He is the same Trickster who caused us a lot of harm and it would be better for us if he just die.  
Sam approached his brother.  
-Don't you ever fucking say that again.- he hissed.  
-Why do you care about him so much? We were the ones who wanted him dead.  
-No!- younger loudened his voice.- You were the one who wanted him dead!  
-Because he deserved that!-Dean also started speaking louder.  
-No he didn't! I didn't want him to be dead and I don't want him to die now! For fuck's sake why would I want a death for the person I love?!  
The whole room went silent.  
-What did you just say?- older brother asked quietly.  
-I love him.- Sam repeated.- And he loves me. And I don't give a damn what do you think about it because that's how true love looks like. You found your angel and I found mine.  
-Did you know about it?- Dean asked Cas.  
-Only a few days.-angel responded.  
-How long it's been going on?  
-Since he got back.  
Oldest human run his hand over his hair.  
-Really Sammy? Him?- Castiel grabbed Dean's hand to calm him down a little bit.  
-You're not mad?- Sam asked in surprise.  
-Of course I am mad and I still can't believe you did it to me.... but I can't loose you.  
-And you won't... just please help him.  
-We can't.- Castiel finally admitted.  
-What do you mean you can't? He's getting better. Few more days and he'll be alright, right Cas?- hunter looked at the angel but the other one looked away. -Right?  
-I'm so sorry...- he started.  
-What? Why?- Sam didn't understand what's going on.  
Castiel exchange a look with his brother.  
-It's okay... you can tell him.- Gabriel spoke.- Someone has to do it.  
-What's going on?  
-Gabriel...-angel started.- Gabriel is dying.  
Sam's eyes suddenly went red and started to burn.  
-No he's not!-he started to shout.- He's getting better!  
-I'm sorry but he's not...  
Younger hunter looked at his boyfriend.  
-Tell him! Tell him you're okay!  
-I...-archangel started.-I can't..  
-What do you mean you can't?! We were talking all the time! You said you're gonna be fine!-tears started to fall from his eyes.  
-I'm sorry Sammy.... After I got hurt.. Me and Cas... We knew I'm not going to make it.... So he went to heaven and asked for few more days for me... so I could say goodbye to you.  
-Please... Please tell me it's a lie... Please tell me it's another of your tricks...  
Gabriel just looked away. He couldn't stand a sight as his boyfriend was falling apart.  
-How.... How much time we have left?  
-An hour... maybe less...  
Sam looked at Dean. His brother had his eyes closed and lips turned to a straight line. A small tear fell from his eye as Cas took his hand.  
Sam approached Gabriel and laid next to him pulling angel into a tight hug.  
-I love you..- he whispered.- And I'll always will... Some day we'll meet again in heaven....  
-I love you too kiddo.... so much. You are the first person I fell in love with.... I'll be waiting for you. Goodbye Sammy.  
-Goodbye Gabriel.  
They laid there in silence for a moment. Suddenly Sam stopped hearing angel's heartbeat. As archangel started to vanish Sam closed his eyes in pain.  
-I love you so much.....- he whispered.


End file.
